Uchiha Shadow Gale
by Hinan Nightbreeze
Summary: Naruto lost his eyes at three years old. A Uchiha gave him new ones. How will the world react to the new improved Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto. Sharingan Naruto/ Powerful Smart Naruto. Nice Sasuke, rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

Naruto Uzumaki ran through Konoha being chased by the villagers it was his third birthday. He turned down an alley and found it was a dead end. The villagers began to walk menacingly toward him as he cowered in fear. Fear took over and he covered as many vital spots as he could. His young mind couldn't comprehend why they were attacking him, until one of the villagers stabbed him in the face with a pitchfork, effectively ripping out both eyes, while yelling 'This is because you killed my family Kyuubi scum'. Naruto passed into unconsciousness, hearing those words, and feeling the people disperse.

Fugaku Uchiha was not a nice man, as chief of the Konoha Police Department, he was entitled to not be a nice guy. He was sitting behind his desk as usual for this time of night, well past six o'clock, he heard yelling and the something about killing the demon tonight. When he heard those words he immediately jumped up to see who was talking so brash, and to politely remind them about the law the third Hokage put into place those thirty six months ago. He noticed his two lieutenants talking about the soon to be massacre. He set about reprimanding them, but soon realized that the attempted murder was going to go down in a matter of a few minutes. After soundly defeating the two co conspirators, knowing they have matured their Sharingan, he plucked out both sets of eyes, put them in a seal and preserved them, placing the scroll of the sealed eyes in his kunai pouch he practically ran out of the building and to the spot where he heard the murder was going to happen. Upon entering the alleyway he saw a pool of blood, a pitchfork, and a rapidly cooling blonde haired boy about the age of three. Then he heard the boy groan, and then scream again, this time in surprise and pain.

"Shh, easy Naruto it will all be ok." Fugaku said to the crying boy.

Upon hearing those words, Naruto, immediately stopped crying and curled into a little ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. Shivering and loosing more blood by the second he felt a pair of powerful arms pick him up and then he felt the wind in his hair as Fugaku raced to save the boys life.

Upon entering the hospital, Fugaku, yelled for a nurse to come help him with the boy, only for the nurse on duty to take one look at the boy and sneer, saying she wasn't going to help the demon scum. At that point Fugaku had had enough, setting the boy down in a chair he walked calmly up to the nurse, who still had the sneer all over her face, and activated his Sharingan. The nurses face immediately went slack as she saw the spinning tomoes. Fugaku then repeated himself, telling her to help the boy, which she immediately complied, going over and picking up the boy, and began to walk towards the closest room. Fugaku picked up the phone behind the desk and called the Hokage office, he spoke quickly to Sarutobi and what happened to Naruto. Hiruzen appeared at the hospital via shunshin about ten seconds after Fugaku hung up the phone. They both went to the room that housed the blonde enigma, Naruto.

"What happened to my grandson?" Hiruzen yelled at the nurse, who looked back at him somewhat dumbfounded. She then went to explain everything that had happened to him.

"Hokage-sama." the nurse began. "He has multiple lacerations, starting at his ankles and moving all the way up his back to his neck, four pretty good sized puncture wounds on his chest, and both of his eyes are missing, and that's just on the outside. Honestly, I don't know how this boy has stayed alive this long. There is evidence that he has been poisoned, raped, stabbed, mutilated, drown, hung, and a multitude of other things."

The Hokage then looked at Fugaku, and studied the Uchiha very carefully. Fugaku hadn't even noticed he activated his Sharingan and was staring at Naruto with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Fugaku, how did you come by little Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked quietly.

"Hokage-sama, I was in my office when I heard two of my most trusted laughing about what was happening to a little blonde haired demon, as they put it, I ran out of my office to reprimand those two, and they ended up attacking me. I killed my own kinsman without a second thought. I then ran from the building to see if I could happen to stop this atrocity. However, I was too late, there was blood everywhere, the was a pitchfork and then there he was laying on his side crying silently. Then, I brought him hear, and the nurse was nice enough to take a look at him." Fugaku explained, leaving out some details and kept looking at Naruto contemplating whether he should give Naruto the eyes he happen to take from the two now dead Uchiha, coming up to a decision that only the clan head was able to, he went into further detail with the Hokage.

"So you're telling me that you would like to give Naruto, a set of matured Sharingan, and you would like to adopt him knowing about his condition?" Hiruzen asked confusedly.

"That's about the gist of it sir." Fugaku said quietly.

"Who will you have train him?" Hiruzen commented.

"Itachi of course. Itachi's skill far outshines even my own. Sasuke will have to deal with it." Fugaku answered without even thinking about the future of the clan.

"If you are sure you want to give Naruto-kun the Sharingan eye then by all means go for it, don't let me stop you." the Hokage answered, thinking over the possibilities of Naruto with the Sharingan.

Walking up to the nurse Fugaku handed her the scroll with the set of eyes in it and told her that she needed to implant them immediately or else she will face a torment worse then death. She immediately complied with what he told her to do , the operation took her less then ten minutes, and ran out of the room.

"Naruto might be out for a couple days Fugaku, go home get some rest, I will have Kakashi watch over him until he wakes up, then he is to report to you and myself is that okay with you?" the Hokage said quietly.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Fugaku answered then shunshined out of the hospital, he still had two hours in his shift left. Fugaku felt a sense of pride, when he sat down at his desk. He sent for Itachi to come to the office, he had something important to discuss with the most powerful Uchiha, he didn't know if his son was going to like it very much.

Fifteen minutes later, Itachi came into the office. He walked into the office in his usual attire consisting of his black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, bandaged ankles and black sandals, with tan pants, weapon pouches taped to both legs and on his back, he wore his tanto proudly displaying his rank of Captain in ANBU.

"Ah, Itachi, you have finally graced me with your presence." Fugaku mused with a lighthearted chuckle. "I have a mission for you, one that you might not want to accept at first."

"Father, I have ANBU missions to take, why cant one of the other Uchiha take these missions." Itachi complained. However, it was a half complaint, he was interested in what he father had to say to say the least.

"Because, Itachi, you are the best there is, and you're a great teacher, I have given some thought on who I want you to teach, you will have two students." Fugaku said, while watching Itachi's eyes for any sign of hesitancy, which there was none.

"Who is it you wish me to teach father, I have some important things to do and I don't want this to get involved with my outside work." Itachi said quickly, trying to get to the point that his father still was taking forever to make.

"Your students will be your brother, Sasuke, and the village pariah, Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto" Fugaku dropped the bombshell.

"I understand Sasuke, but why Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked curiously.

"As of twenty-two hundred hours, Naruto is now an Uchiha." Fugaku said quietly remembering the crying blond in the alley.

"What, how, why?" Itachi asked.

"He was about murdered in an alley a block from here. The villagers stabbed out his eyes. I replaced them with matured Sharingan, and told Hiruzen that when he awakens he is to come to the Uchiha compound and his new home." he explained quietly.

"Understood father, he will be chunin by age six, probably be in ANBU by nine, he will be the strongest Uchiha alive." Itachi said immediately getting a grin from his father.

A/N _**ok so I'm getting tired of reading about Naruto getting the Sharingan, so I wrote one to see if I can make it better then the ones I have read. I doubt it. I haven't picked a pairing yet but I'm thinking either Sakura or Ino. Plus in this fic I don't know if I'm going to have the Uchiha massacre like in the manga. Yes I know Fugaku is ooc to the extreme and I wrote him like that because I'm thinking about killing him off. Itachi is pretty pumped to be teaching both Sasuke and Naruto. If I get Naruto in there early enough maybe Sasuke wont defect and he will have another brother. This I hope will be epic length and I hope you all enjoy. **_

_**Rate and Review Add me and tell me in a PM who you would like as a mate for Naruto . It is always appreciated, and NO FLAMERS PLEASE. **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay thanks for all the reviews that I achieved in just one day a whopping 9 or 10 I cant remember. There are a few people that I want to answer their questions or to thank.

**Guest: Thanks for that. And Yes Naruto is going to be an awesome shinobi. But he will be borderline Madara maybe even better than Madara, I'm currently working on refining chapter one again, attempting to make it better. But this chapter 2 is going to explain some things, and is somewhat a filler chapter. Again thanks for reading.**

**I love Naruto fanfics- You didn't want Sakura or Ino pairings and you wanted Kyuubi mods to his hair and eyes… Well I'm just going to say Sakura will love Sasuke, and Ino is part of the running for the Harem. As to the mods to his hair and eyes. You will have to wait and see.**

**Pedobee- Thanks for that. I am working to make this the best fan fiction that I can.**

**Darkhuntressxir- There will be NO Uchiha Massacre. One because I don't feel like writing it and because I have a few people that don't want that to happen.**

**Anarion87- Thanks for the input. This story will be epic.**

**IgNoRaNcExIsXbLisS-TailS09- Jesus, that name of yours is long. I'm making this into a harem depending on votes that I get in my Inbox. So vote for your favorite.**

**Dragonfire04- Thanks I came up with it on a whim but I think I can make it better… By chapter 4 or 5 it will become epic**

**Anthologylover- Vote for your favorite to become Naruto's Mate though it probably wont happen till somewhere around chapter 10.**

**Guest- Again there will be NO UCHIHA MASSACRE. But somehow I have to get Naruto's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.. I have a plan on that however.**

A few things to go over before I commence writing the next installment of Uchiha Shadow Gale.

1. Naruto will be powerful, but he will not be god.

2. Naruto has been adopted into the Uchiha family

3. Depending on my mood it will be a harem. So far the ones that will be in it are:

A. Hinata

B. Ino

C. Temari

4. PM me more if you want others added.

5. Naruto will have a Rasengan Variant most likely with fire style.

6. Naruto will still have Wind Style

7. He will meet Kurama in the next couple chapters

8. There will be at max 4 times skips and flash backs. First 2 in this chapter alone. Ages 3 to 6 and 6 to 9

9. After the age of 9 he will be in ANBU

10. Absolutely NO YAOI!

Now if there are any questions put them in the review. And Flamers suck

PS I wrote the last chapter 1665 words in an hour.

Chapter 2: Training begins

**Three Years Later**

Itachi woke up around five in the morning and instantly wished he wouldn't have woke that day at all. Naruto had done one of his pranks on him again, but this time he had ninja wire tied around the room, only about an inch from Itachi's face.

"Naruto!" Itachi yelled instantly getting said blonds attention.

Naruto shot out of his bed and was dressed and in the dojo within the span of about three minutes, upon entering he saw his training partner, Sasuke meditating in the middle of the room. Sensing Naruto enter, Sasuke's eyes flickered open and a frown creased his face.

"Let me guess ninja wire an inch from his face again." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Am I that transparent, Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Itachi entered thirty minutes later, a few cuts and scraps upon his body and immediately went toward Naruto, his Sharingan flaring.

"First lesson is taijutsu, Naruto!" Itachi said as he sent punch after kick at the blond, who by this time already activated his Sharingan and began to block said punches and kicks without too much problem, until Itachi had to crazy idea to up the tempo, now Sasuke was having a hard time seeing his brothers move. Naruto had come far from his first few weeks at the Uchiha compound, he had learned to activate and deactivate his Sharingan; which was mutated from the Kyuubi chakra flooding through his system. Instead of red eyes with black tomoes, Naruto's eyes were totally different silver orbs with red tomoes. Fugaku had said that Naruto's would end up being more powerful then Sasuke's or Itachi's in respect.

Naruto began to go through the katas Itachi was teaching him as the tempo picked up again. Now they were moving at a speed where they were mere specks of light hitting and blocking, counter attacking and more blocking. Finally, Naruto became sick of the constant hitting so he jumped back to put some space between them and began going through hand signs.

"Rule number two Itachi-sensei, ninjutsu!" Naruto yelled as a shadow clone popped into existence right next to Naruto, and began channeling wind chakra into the originals palm. While Naruto himself, was channeling Kurama's chakra into his palm and mix them to the right intensity before smirking at the now dumbfounded Itachi.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he ran full tilt at Itachi who began weaving his own hand signs. As Naruto got closer Itachi focused on the hand holding the spinning ball of immediate displeasure.

Itachi finished his hand seals and muttered "_Jikūkan Idō__"_ watching as the Rasengan disappeared from sight. Itachi smiled as he pulled back his fist and let fly toward Naruto's head only to meet resistance from Sasuke grabbing his arm at the elbow and yanking backwards to make sure Naruto still was able to hit Itachi with his now closed fist.

"Alright enough Naruto, Sasuke. Honestly, I wish Jiraiya never taught you that damned technique." Itachi said still reeling from where Naruto struck him.

_FLASHBACK_

Naruto had just woken up in the hospital, with a massive headache and the smell in the room he was in made him think he was in the garbage chute of the kitchens. The smell reminded him of the alley in which the villagers had left him to die. Naruto snapped his attention to the dark corners of the room, sensing someone right next to the door, he unknowingly activated his newest Sharingan, his eyes adjusting quickly to the person in the corner.

"Okay, whoever you are, if you're here to hurt me then go ahead and get it over with, otherwise leave me alone." Naruto croaked out through his dry throat.

"No need to worry about that Naruto, I am here to see how the Sharingan eye is adapting to you and your condition." the unknown figure said as he stepped into the light finally revealing himself as the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Jiji!" Naruto cried, as his eyes deactivated. The smile the little child had at his surrogate grandfather brought the old Hokage to the chair next to the bed in which he was sleeping.

"Naruto, what do you remember about that night?" Hiruzen asked solemnly.

Naruto's face scrunched up in fear and discomfort as he relived that night in his mind, slowly explaining to the aging Hokage exactly what happened, up until he passed out from blood loss.

"You no longer have to worry about anything like that happening again, Naruto." he stated.

"Why is that jiji?" Naruto asked quickly, silently becoming more afraid of the shadows around the room.

Suddenly the door opened and a man entered with long white hair, wearing what looked like very comfortable clothing, a huge red scroll trimmed with green and gold, and a head band with the kanji for oil on it, and a perverse smile on his face. This man radiated power, almost as much as the Hokage himself as he entered the room.

"Hello, Naruto, I am your godfather. My name is Jiraiya and I'm a Sannin." His soothing bass voice said lightly to the blond boy sitting in the bed looking at him.

"Nani? What do you mean you're my godfather, where have you been and what the hell is a Sannin?" Naruto asked the newly dubbed Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Naruto, the sannin were trained by me, they rival me in many aspects. There are three of them, they are Jiraiya, the toad sage, whom is in the room with us of course, Tsunade, the slug Princess, and Oorichimaru, the snake." Hiruzen explained.

"Oh. That doesn't explain why he hasn't been in my life." Naruto astutely said.

"I am truly sorry about that Naruto. I have a spy network that catches my attention for many years and I am also a author of such adult fair as Icha Icha Paradise, Tactics, and a multitude of others, and I also taught your father." Jiraiya explained.

"You knew my father?" Naruto asked now fully entranced by the mysterious Sannin.

"His name was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage." Jiraiya said waiting for the reaction he knew was about to come.

Naruto was practically jumping on the bed before he heard that his father was the most famous Hokage of all the Hokages' previously. Naruto stopped jumping and immediately passed out.

Hiruzen looked to Jiraiya and said; " You're taking him training are you not?"

"Hai, Sensei I am taking him training, he is going to learn the Rasengan." Jiraiya pronounced proudly. As he said those words Naruto immediately woke up and jumped onto Jiraiya's back and yelled for him to start training already.

_Flashback over_

"_Naruto, I need you to not activate your Sharingan and spar with Sasuke at one half speed. There are some major flaws in your fighting stances that I wish to address." Itachi said in his somewhat intimidating voice._

"_Hai, Itachi- taicho." Naruto saluted and went to spar._

_A/N: Ok this one took me significantly longer to write, it might be longer than the last one. The next one will probably be out sometime next week. So what do you all think so far? Good Bad EVIL Shitty? And yes Naruto is going to be a bad ass. There will be another time skip next chapter. He will skip to age 9 then maybe the following chapter another time skip to the age of 13. After he has been in ANBU for a few years. Help me come up with a conflict in order to get Naruto to go to the academy, so he can meet the Rookie 9. Rate and Review and Pm's are welcome as long as they are to do with the story and making it better. If you flame be prepared to be ignored. Thanks for reading_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	3. Chapter 3

**A few things before I start the story. This is possibly going to be a harem fic. If you don't like it that's too bad for you this story is going to be epic. I will not be following cannon very closely, because I don't have to, and I'm writing this in my spare time so if the chapters wont come out every week maybe every three weeks or so. I haven't had a flame yet, but that doesn't mean that people wont start. Now for a few reviews that I got for last chapter.**

**Darkhuntressxir- I'm glad you liked Naruto's prank on Itachi and I'm also glad you like the story.**

**CW (Guest) - That's too bad that I lost you because of a harem fic. That's sad I enjoy the reviews none the less.**

**Starbeam79- Thank you! Thank You Very Much!**

**Guest- Thanks for the review on the history, but what do you think of the story?**

**Hoytti- Yes indeed my friend I am going to get this one done. Thanks for the ideas my evil masterminded friend.**

**#3 on the rules from last chapter **

**Adding Fu**

**And Fem Haku**

**I Don't own Naruto. If Kishimoto wants to get rid of Naruto I'll give him 5 cents because that's all I currently have. But He told me no so I still don't own it. I know a shame.**

**Chapter 3 **

Naruto sparred with Sasuke for three grueling hours under the strict eye of their teacher and mentor, Itachi. He was finally getting used to the interceptor fist, the main style of fighting the Uchiha use, instead of his 'brawlers fist' as he called it. The main difference between the two styles were, the brawlers fist, focused on a randomizing pattern of punches and kicks. The interceptor fist was developed to counter just about anything thrown at the Uchiha, with the exception of the Hyuuga Style gentle fist.

"Itachi- sensei, we've been at this for three hours and Naruto seems to be getting the hang of the style rather effectively, shouldn't we take a break and go hang out with kids our own age?" asked a six year old Sasuke looking rather tired.

Itachi looked at his brother like he had grown two heads. The former ANBU black ops captain just sighed and nodded his head in the affirmative.

The two boys entered Konoha Park North about ten minutes after they changed from their work out gear to their play clothes, as soon as they entered the other kids left, all because Naruto came with the youngest Uchiha. This had a negative effect on both the boys. Sasuke was outraged because everyone hated his brother and Naruto was sad because he never knew anyone but the Uchiha. Suddenly, they heard a scream followed by laughing, their curiosity peaking they ran to the sound of the scream and saw three big boys around the age of ten or eleven standing over a girl with lavender eyes and black hair with a blue tint in it, and popping their fingers like they were going to attack.

Naruto being the boy that he is noticed they were bullies and yelled for them to cease their treatment of the little girl.

"Oh look the little boy thinks he's man enough to take us on." One of the bigger boys sneered. "And it's the demon no less."

"Look brat you have no business in our affairs, leave and we might let you live." One of the other boys said menacingly.

Sasuke looked from the biggest bully to Naruto and back again, catching the demon remark and immediately dropped into the intercepting fist kata. He moved his feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent with his arms perpendicular to his feet and forearms in a ninety degree angle aimed toward his foe.

"Sasuke, back down, I can handle this." Naruto said with all seriousness.

"But they said you were a demon." Sasuke said quietly.

"I can handle them." Naruto said with finality.

"If you say so brother." Sasuke answered.

"I will only say this once. I am Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, you hurt her I will kill you!" He said to the would be assailants while leaking a subtle amount of killing intent.

"Big words coming from a pip squeak like you." the bully retorted.

Naruto heard the pip squeak comment and snapped, he jumped at the bully in the middle, Sharingan gleaming with hatred and malice. The oldest boy stepped up to him and just happened to look Naruto in the eyes, immediately he was in a genjutsu, his screams echoed through the woods as he stood stock still. Naruto on the other hand was on the move, a swift punch into the solar plexus of the bully on the right and a jumping roundhouse kick to the one on the left, and they went crying to their mothers, finally Naruto let the remaining bully out of his genjutsu.

"W…W..What are you?" the bully stuttered.

"I have already told you my name." Naruto said cryptically and whispered into the bullies ear. "Boo!"

Sasuke was on the ground he was laughing so hard at the misfortune of the bullies, picking on poor cute defenseless little girls.

Naruto just smirked and helped the blunette up off the ground.

"T.. th... thank you." the little girl squeaked while pushing her index fingers together in a nervous fashion.

Naruto smiled and offered the young girl his hand to help her up, as she timidly took it he kissed the top and blushed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha and this is my brother Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said in an introductory fashion while leaving plenty of room for her to introduce herself.

"I am called Hinata Hyuuga." she said proudly without a hint of stutter in her voice.

"Well nice to meet you princess." Sasuke said smiling, causing the blunette to blush and stutter more, which in turn caused Naruto to laugh rather loudly.

"Lady Hinata!" her body guard, Ao, yelled from behind a tree.

Upon seeing who Hinata happened to be with he flipped out yelling about a demon and the Sharingan prince, even the price on said demons head. All three of the children just stared at the jounin like he had grown a second face.

The day had gone from bad to worse, as Naruto now had a jounin level ninja that despised him, yet he did meet perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Hinata was very cute in his book, and he would do anything for her even if it cost him his life.

**TIME SKIP 3 years. (Naruto and the rest are 9 Itachi is 15)**

"Naruto, Sasuke its time for both of your tests, just to see where we think your skills are at this point in time. Don't hold back, come with the intent to kill." Fugaku said loudly, silently proud of both his adopted son and his real son.

"Hai, Tou-san." both boys said in complete unison without a hint of emotion in their voices.

"First test is chakra." Fugaku said again showing the boys the reason why he is the Captain of the Military Police. "Naruto, your first."

"Hai." Naruto began to channel his energy, easily manifesting it on the outside of his body. He started out small at genin level, then slowly drawing more into himself he went to chunin level. Before long the machine that was reading his chakra out put began reading above Kage level reserves, and Naruto kept going beyond Kage to bijuu level reserves where he stopped. **(Think Kisame)**

"Alright, Naruto, stop before you break our machine." said Fugaku exasperatedly. "Bijuu level, very good son."

"Sasuke, your up." Naruto commented to his brother.

"Hai." Sasuke began to channel his energy, easily doing the same as Naruto, however since Sasuke doesn't harbor a tailed beast, his reserves were just below Kage level.

"Very good Sasuke, you're ANBU level easily." Fugaku commented.

Sasuke smiled at his father and at both of his brothers. He was almost as surprised as he was when he found out his elements, which are fire and lightning. Both boys found out the same day which elements they have a better chance of controlling.

_Flashback_

Naruto and Sasuke were sparring once again, throwing punches and kicks perfectly in sync with each other. Sasuke just two days prior to this sparring session had awoken his Sharingan, two tomoes in each eye, it was quiet the accomplishment.

"Sasuke, Naruto take a break for a little bit we need to have a little talk." Itachi said quietly.

Immediately when Naruto heard they needed to talk he stiffened, he hadn't pulled a prank on Itachi in a month, but that doesn't mean that Itachi wasn't mad about the last great Uzumaki prank.

_**Flashback(I know Flashback within a Flashback)**_

Naruto had been Itachi's punching bag for far too long in his book, so he sat down after Itachi went to bed and began his most devious prank to date. He was going to glue Itachi into his blankets and his bed. He let out a soft laugh that he hoped Sasuke hadn't heard. Three hours after Itachi went to bed Naruto set his plan into motion. Sneaking into Itachi's room was easy not waking him up was the hard part, the man was a Captain in ANBU for a reason. Naruto silently thanked the log that he didn't wake him up, however he did wake up Sasuke with his movement of his door. Sasuke was sick of Naruto's pranking and he went to wake Itachi. However Naruto played a little trick on him as well. Sasuke was beyond pissed. Naruto had cemented his door shut, now he would have to climb out his window in order to go tell his brother what happened.

"Screw it, I'll wait for tomorrow to tell on him" Sasuke said and laid down, going to sleep rather quickly.

_**Flashback within a flashback Kai**_

Itachi held out a couple pieces of seemingly normal paper. Naruto and Sasuke took one each and looked at it very closely.

"That is chakra paper. Just channel a little into it and you will see which element you are. Sasuke you're first." Itachi explained quickly. "Usually we do this when a shinobi is a chunin, however, since I'm training you I wanted to know, call me curious."

Sasuke channeled some chakra into the paper. The paper crinkled and turned to ash and turned the corners to dust, causing Sasuke to adopt a puzzled expression on his face.

"Interesting, you have an amazing lightning ability and the clans fire style as well as earth. I can train your fire style, however another friend of mine will have to teach you your lightning style. He is a Captain in ANBU as well, I just have to talk to Sarutobi." Itachi said already planning his training syllabus.

Naruto was ecstatic to say the least, he was practically jumping from one foot to the other with a huge smile on his face, and a devious look in his eye. Naruto put a little chakra into his piece of paper, it immediate cut in half then one side got wet and the other turned to dust and ash. He looked at Itachi expecting an explanation of what the hell just happened in the palm of his hand.

"Holy shit Naruto, you have four elemental affinities. I have honestly never seen this in all my life. Usually most Kage have three and they have trained their whole lives to get those three. You have a strong affinity for Wind as shown by the splitting of the paper. The soggy side is water which is indeed rare, because of your other two of earth and fire." Itachi said dumbfounded.

"Whoohoo, I knew I was a beast." Naruto said loudly, not realizing he had just said he was a beast.

"I have to be honest you are probably the only person that anyone knows that have four affinities." Itachi said happily to Naruto, wanting to talk to Hiruzen about what happened today.

_**A/N: Yea I know, but I did say sometime this week. I got a job, I start on Monday. so I decided to get this one out of the way so you can expect more of the test next chapter. Naruto met Hinata in this chapter as well. I know Sasuke seems a little OOC but it gets better, Hoytti helped me come up with the next conflict, and I think him supremely. **_

_**So what did you think. To OP on Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto are going to be Beasts when I'm done with them. So anyway Review and Review make this story epic with me… I accept all ideas to an extent. Right now they are 9 soon ANBU with Itachi and Kakashi. In the mean time Hinan OUT! Later All.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own Naruto… Sometimes I wish I did though… Sasuke is going to end up taking the Hokage position away from Naruto… If that happens I'm no longer a fan.. Just saying.**

**There were a few reviews that I'm going to respond to this K: Thanks for the awesome review.. Thanks for the name of the chick in Blood Prison. I was afraid I was going to have to watch it again… That and I'm pretty sure I'm out of internet time right now. Here I come McDonald's, woot free WIFI, and alright who told you that I was going to let Naruto play with sharp pointy objects.. Yes Hayate is going to teach him, but first Naruto will find a cure for his TB (cuz of the coughing fits he has), but it will not be for awhile… Maybe his first 3 years in ANBU, since that's what this chapter is about, that and a little surprise.**

**Shinobi of Life: Thanks for the input. Hinata is the first girl in Naruto's little harem. Sakura and Sasuke will be together, she tries with Naruto though first, (just a little spoiler).**

**Darkhuntressxir: Exactly, I couldn't think of a genjutsu, that's the reason its not explained.**

**Ero-sennin56: Thanks dude. I'm working on it.**

**Lord Pwell: It was unique to like 3 stories that I've read, though it was usually just one eye, I am an asshole and took both of Naruto's eyes and replaced them, with Kurama modifying them however. His eyes are stronger than Itachi's, he already has 3 tomoes in each eye, just waiting for that little push that will give him the Mangekyō though… I have it figured out just got to word it into the story. (3 chapters)**

**Rose Tiger: Yes they meet Hinata again and its next chapter.**

**Hoytti: Its going to be in two tiers they are both in this chapter. Yes you will like it. I'm giving all the credit to you for the ideas however, so this chapter is for you since you were one of the first people that decided to PM me about the harem choices. Again man thanks, this chapter is dedicated to you and will probably be around 5k to 7k in length, maybe longer. Do you have a character that you want me to use in an upcoming chapter, if you do just pm me the stats and I'll fit them in, might even train Naruto with them. How epic and evil that would be? Thanks for reading you've helped me out a lot.**

**I will be throwing out a challenge here. I need 50 reviews and I will write a special chapter. (think movies and your own character that you make up can be in there too during the movie special… That's what I'll title it. The Great Naruto Movie Special.)**

**If I get 100 Favorites or Follows I will write a chapter geared toward whichever character you all vote for. Thanks for Viewing this it makes my day 1.2K views Friday May 24, 2013. Whoohoo… Never have I broken the 400 view mark and you all did this for me so I will pound out a chapter and probably put it up within a few days or just have a multiple chapter upload when I'm done with 5.**

**ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY HINAN!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Very Next Day**

Fugaku had entered his office a few hours earlier than he had in a long time, as he went to sit down a courier from the Hokage entered the building requesting his immediate attention in the council chambers.

"Lord Hokage wishes to meet with you and the others in the chamber immediately." the courier spoke in a rich southern accent.

"Indeed, tell him I will be there in five minutes." Fugaku replied curtly.

_**5 Minutes Later (the council chamber)**_

The ruckus could almost be heard at the door of the chamber, the sealing matrix on the door was still open to councilmen to enter, showing the Hokage still hasn't made it to the chamber yet. Secretly Fugaku wished Hiruzen would have been there before him so he didn't have to hear what angered him to no end. The civilian council.

"The demon needs to be hung! The thing needs to be brought to justice!" An enraged council member yelled.

"Yes, he needs to be dead, after what he did to my son and his friends." Another chimed in as Fugaku entered the chamber.

A sudden stillness befell the chamber as Fugaku entered, no one uttered a word, as an ANBU led him to his seat and leaned in to whisper.

"Its me father, I will make sure you are safe." Itachi said to his father getting a curt nod telling him he understood.

Ten minutes passed as the Hokage finally decided to grace them with his presence. He entered the room in his robes flashing a curt smile to his shinobi, followed by a scowl to the civilians.

"Councilmen Haruno, why have you called this meeting?" Hiruzen said with authority.

"It has been brought to my attention that a certain Uchiha has befriended the demon, and that they beat up three innocent children, one had to be taken to the hospital because the demon messed with his mind." the pink haired councilwoman muttered, loudly for all to hear, causing Fugaku to perk his head a little higher.

"Haruno-san, he has a name and its Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha." Fugaku said without any doubt that Naruto is his son. "As of that fight he was saving Shinobi Councilman Hyuuga's daughter, Hinata, from those three bullies. Yes Naruto attacked them, I'm not denying that, I'm stating he gave fair warning."

Another councilmember stood up and yelled at the Uchiha patriarch. " You led us to believe that you could control the monster." A poof of smoke and a splash of red liquid ended the life of the councilmember from an ANBU operative.

"We control you." Sakiri (Sakura's mother) yelled in her famed banshee voice.

"The civilian council has no say in shinobi of the leaf affairs" The Hokage said quietly somehow making it to where everyone heard him. "You would do well in knowing that this is a Military Dictatorship. I make the rules you follow them. In fact as of right now, Councilwoman Haruno is to be banished after this meeting."

"W… What Sarutobi you can't do that!" Sakiri yelled.

"I have and will are there any objections on the shinobi side." Hiruzen yelled out. Without seeing any hands raise he finished. "There you have it."

Sarutobi turned to Fugaku, motioning for him to continue his story about Naruto and his progress.

Hokage-sama, Naruto is quiet exceptional, he has four elemental affinities. Which are Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water. That is extremely rare, I don't know what to think about training him in first, according to Itachi, his Wind nature is highest among the affinities. I'm beginning to think he might have a bloodline, which would explain the four natures, however which one I cannot even comprehend. He is an enigma. In fact, as of right now, since he has the Sharingan, I would propose my adoption of the boy, he will be an asset of the village as well as a great Uchiha, if he would like.

Our training methods are quiet difficult I assure you we have been training him into the ground for a few years now, his chakra reserves are above any that I've ever encountered, easily dwarfing all ours in the room put together. The four affinities put him miles above anyone that can encounter him, he also wants to learn kenjutsu. Naruto is becoming a master of the Intercepting fist, and has matured his Sharingan to three tomoes in each eye.

"It is indeed true Hokage-sama." the weasel masked ANBU said quietly. He put his hand on his mask and channeled some chakra into the palm of his hand, as he pulled his hand away his mask disappeared showing Itachi Uchiha, looking the usual, with the smallest of smiles on his face. "He has become a brother to Sasuke and even changed his outlook on life, those two are inseparable, and Sasuke's just about Kage level right now."

Hiruzen had to pick his jaw up off the floor, hearing everything that was said about Naruto, and Sasuke, being like brothers, he nodded his head and smiled.

"If what you said is true I need both Sasuke and Naruto to be summoned here right now. Itachi could you please go get them both." the stunned Hokage said while looking at the civilian council silently sitting there watching the proceedings.

"Hiruzen. I don't think that is a good idea bringing the demon and his butt buddy here to…" the councilman that said that began to sweat as the Hokage began to pour killing intent all over the civilian council, several seemed to pass out at the potency of it.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi appeared in the middle of the room, thanks to Naruto's _Jikūkan Idō (Kamui), _and bowed before the Hokage in show of respect.

"Hello jiji, how I've missed you." Naruto began, before being interrupted.

"You speak to the Hokage like that again demon and I will…" a councilwoman sitting next to Sakiri began, as Naruto seemed to teleport behind her and snap her neck with absolutely no hesitation.

"As I was saying jiji, I've missed you, you never come see me, I thought I was your grandson."Naruto said without being interrupted this time.

"It's very good to see you too Naruto, I know I haven't been coming by as often, I've been busy, with the council and with the bane of all Hokage, paperwork. Are you sure you still want to become Hokage?" Hiruzen joked to Naruto.

"What kind of Hokage would I be if I didn't know what was going on in my own village. Of course, I still want to be Hokage, Jiji. Just because you don't know the trick to paperwork doesn't mean that I don't, and will tell it to you if you take me out to ramen later." Naruto explained slowly.

The civilian council was dumbstruck with the audacity of the blond haired child. First talking to their Hokage like he was related to him, then to find out that he can pretty much get away with anything because he was an Uchiha. It was maddening, they were already formulating a plan to kill the little migraine on the night following their release. Fugaku stood up and looked at the Hokage and repeated his request to adopt Naruto into the Uchiha family.

"As to your request to adopt little Naruto into your family Fugaku, I don't see any problem with it and I know the rest of the shinobi wont have a problem with it as long as he uses his Sharingan for good and not copy clan techniques. But I have a feeling some if not all of the civilian council have a problem with it, considering the frown on each one of their faces." Sarutobi said convincingly.

A random civilian councilman stood up and voiced his opinion of Naruto rather loudly, mentioning the words demon, the Fourth Hokage, and something about the Shinigami being a transsexual.

Naruto looked at the Hokage and then to the ANBU stationed around the room and then straight at the offending councilman.

"I don't think Uncle Shinigami would approve of you talking about him since he isn't here to protect his reliance of self expression." Naruto said with an evil glint in his eye. "Father, Hokage-sama, Kurama taught me something cool. If you want to see it put your hands on my shoulders and enjoy the ride."

Both Fugaku and the Hokage nodded at him and laid their hands on the shoulders of the young boy as he looked at the council.

"Now for the fun begins." Naruto said as he closed his eyes silently talking to Kurama to borrow some of his power, not to much just enough for a Mass Tsukiyomi (**which I just made up).**

"_How many do you intend to set in there Kit?" Kurama said quietly in Naruto's mind._

"_There are at least forty five of them Kurama." Naruto responded. "This is going to be fun. Remind me to apologize to Jiji when this is over, he is going to be overloaded on paperwork."_

Every one of the council sat stone faced as Naruto looked at each and everyone of them, each connecting eyes as he began to form chakra behind his eyes forming the three tomoes and began to channel more chakra, enough to force all forty five members into his technique. After feeling his chakra mold to the perfect height he smirked and opened his eyes wider.

"Mass Tsukiyomi!" Naruto muttered.

**Inside the Tsukiyomi**

The council happened to open their eyes at the exact same moment as Naruto did on the outside world. Upon entering the Mass Tsukiyomi, the whole council started trying to find any way they could to get out, the sky was blood red, the ground blacker than the blackest night, and they all seemed to be tied to crosses. Suddenly, a huge roar rent the air as the Kyuubi, in all its massive teeth and clawed fury appeared, with Naruto standing on his head.

"In here I control time and space, I am judge and executioner, and you are going to be here for three days. Even though seventy two hours will pass in here, on the outside world you will have only aged five maybe ten seconds." Naruto said maliciously.

Kurama hissed a laugh as he began firing tailed beast balls in rapid succession, blowing the civilian masses away with each hit. Not a second later they were all healed up and ready to be destroyed again. Naruto began to channel some chakra into his hands mingling with his earth affinity,

"Doton: Rasengan Eclipse!" he yelled as he slammed into Sakiri without much hesitation., instantly destroying her and the area around here which included eleven council members. Those eleven council members in the real world began bleeding from the ears, eyes, nose, and pretty much any other orifice, that was able to bleed. Their body's were thrashing around as if they were having a seizure, though none of them knew what was happening to them inside was happening to them on a lighter note on the outside.

**End Tsukiyomi**

Naruto's smile was even wider as the collective council all passed out seemingly from nothing.

"Naruto. That was overkill and you know it." Fugaku said half joking.

"Indeed." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and then to Sasuke and promptly passed out.

Ten minutes passed before the Sandaime Hokage awoke from his Naruto induced slumber. Which included but was not limited to total destruction of the council, multiple times, and he didn't even know how strong Naruto or Sasuke really were.

"Since you and Sasuke are both nine years of age, it is unlawful for me to tell you that I'm not going to send you to the Academy, you both will have to complete at least two years of our five year term. You may graduate early, but it is not likely." Hiruzen said tersely.

"As you wish Hokage-sama" both boys said in unison.

"Both of you in my office in thirty minutes I wish to speak with you in private" the Hokage said intrigued.

**Thirty Minutes Later (Hokages Office)**

Both boys entered Hiruzens office at the appointed time only to have to wait for the mountain of paperwork to disappear a little so they could see the old man. He was hunched over scribbling his name faster than the ink could dry he had another piece of paper over it scribbling his name again. Sasuke being the impatient one, happened to clear his throat and scare the poor Hokage half to death.

"Sasuke-baka, don't scare him so bad, he's old he could have a heart attack at any time, and I kind of like him." Naruto screamed in panic to see the Hokage put his hands over his heart. He then turned his attention back to the old man sitting behind the desk. "You know old man all you have to do is create two or three shadow clones to do the paperwork for you, after they dispel you get their memories." he added wryly.

Sarutobi just stared hard at Naruto with an awe-struck expression on his face before he started repeatedly beating his head against the desk.

"How… Could….. I…. Be… So… STUPID!" he yelled between hits on the desk. He then turned to all serious Hokage-sama.

"The reason I have called you both here is because I believe someone in the academy is being untrustworthy and selling our secrets to Oorichimaru. I want you to infiltrate and befriend this individual and when I give you the signal take him down. Understood!. This is considered an A class mission." Hiruzen said to the two boys. "And also this is your initiation into ANBU. Your mission starts on Monday."

"Hai Hokage-sama." they said in unison.

"Oh and boys one of you has to play dumb be the loser and class clown…Naruto, you are most suited for that position." the Hokage said. "Your call signs are as follows. Naruto you shall be called Shadow Gale. Sasuke you will be called Hawk." As he handed them their masks.

"Dude, my mask rocks!" Naruto exclaimed, showing Sasuke his mask, shaped and painted in the visage of a snarling fox with blood red around the eyes.

Sasuke just held his mask for Naruto to see, his showed a visage of a hawk with bluish hue around his eyes.

"You will enter the academy as first year cadets, your requirement is two years, you have until the end of the school semester to find who is doing this before it is too late. Dismissed." The Hokage commanded of his two newest ANBU agents.

"As you will, we obey." they both recited then vanished into their own signature shun-shins, Naruto's a black shadow creeping up his body and then vanishing, while Sasuke's was a fireball.

Hiruzen heaved a sigh of relief when they vanished, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake and trusting his instincts.

"Honestly, Hokage-sama do you think that wise, sending them to do that for their first mission?" Questioned a weasel masked ANBU.

"You said yourself Itachi, they can do that and much more. It's going to be difficult, but if I know Naruto, he will play his part perfect. Now I have a mission for you as well Weasel." Hiruzen answered not used to being addressed with such paltry questions.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. What kind of mission is there that I can do!" Itachi bowed low on one knee offering his subservience.

"I need you to go speak with your father, make him understand, that certain events have been put in order, and that the entire Uchiha clan save Sasuke and you need to disappear until my word. I cannot go into specifics with you Itachi, but Danzo is behind this, he wants your clan slain so he can corrupt little Naruto into undying service to the village, and turn him into a weapon. Just saying that is too much. Dismissed." Hiruzen said with a heavy heart.

**Twelve Minutes Thirty seconds later: (Uchiha Compound)**

"Father, we must talk, Hokage-sama has some important information that I must convey to you and mother." Itachi said with remorse.

(I know I'm mean for not saying why or what is going on but its for a flash back later)

**Monday 6:55am Academy **

Naruto and Sasuke began the trek from the clan compound into the village proper, heading by means of civilian travel (walking), towards the academy.

"Sasuke, I have to be the dead last in the class, you have to become rookie of the year without showing our true colors. This sucks." Naruto said to his brother of six years.

"Hn.." was all Sasuke said.

"Getting into character already teme.. ttebayo." Naruto ribbed already getting his nickname picked out for the duck ass haired boy.

"Something like that… loser." Sasuke muttered.

As they rounded the corner both of them stopped dead in their tracks seeing what every Uchiha dreads fan girls. Sasuke took control of the situation and shoved his hands in his pockets as far as they would go and bent his head down, eyes never leaving the ground in front of him. Naruto, however, had a different approach, he managed to get each and every one of the hordes attention with blackmail.

"I have pictures of Sasuke Uchiha, autographed, and he's naked ladies." he said upgrading his offer from common pictures to ultra rare. Instantly the girls who were ogling Sasuke perked up and a stampede ensued to see who could get to the blond boy first.

"Ha Ino-pig, first as always." a pink haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno squealed rather loudly.

"In your dreams Forehead." her blonde ex-best friend shot back without missing so much as a beat.

"Ladies, Ladies, one at a time, only serious offers please." Naruto said with as much professionalism as a nine year old has.

"I want one of him in the towel after the shower." one girl cooed dreamily.

"That one is on the rare side miss." Naruto shot back, it'll be expensive.

"I don't care I want it…" She cried anime tears attempting to get Naruto to lower the price for her.

"Naruto-baka, I will pay that price since whiney over there cant afford it." Sakura said hotly landing a punch on Naruto's head, causing a poof of smoke and a laughing blond standing next to their Sasuke.

"Run, dude, I'll hold them off." he screamed at Sasuke.

"Valor or stupidity, I am gone." Sasuke answered back.

Sasuke entered the classroom to see a pineapple haired boy snoozing on the desk, while a slightly chubby kid is munching on a bag of chips like he would never see food again. He smiled at the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, causing her to point her fingers together. He went to sit down when a little white dog lifted its leg and began peeing on his new shoes, which got the puppy punted causing another kid to cry and yell out 'Akamaru', that voice happened to be the heir to the Inuzuka clan, Kiba. Looking behind Kiba he saw a child in an all black trench coat and shades attempting to look cool (even though Sasuke knew he had cool on lock), named Shino.

**Ten minutes later.**

Naruto entered the door looking like he was thrown in a washer set on spin cycle, then tossed into a dryer, he was bleeding from just about every orifice, and a few places he didn't know he could bleed from. The girls had really worked him over hard. All he did was attempt to make a ton of money on the first day, that way he could goof off for the rest of the semester and pay someone to do his homework.

"Honestly thought I was going to die." Naruto thought silently to himself, and began looking around the room, easily spotting Sasuke, the girl named Sakura, still attempting to get a date with Sasuke, and Hinata in the back of the room looking at him with interest. He smiled to her and she promptly fainted, so he decided to have a chuckle at himself and sit next to her. "Call it an experiment" he said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Naruto was bombarded with a white puppy yipping on the ground, wanting to be picked up.

"Akamaru, usually doesn't like it when other people but me pick him up." a boy with a hoodie and triangle mark tattoos said to Naruto. "By the way my name is Kiba the Magnificent."

Akamaru looked at his master and did the dog equivalent of rolling his eyes and whimpering.

"Ha, you are Inuzuka Kiba, and this is your ninken puppy, Akamaru." Naruto said letting his mask slip slightly. "err I mean I've always wanted a puppy." Naruto said scratching his head nervously.

"You cant have him he's mine." Kiba said menacingly.

A/N1: A new Rasengan Variant…

The Rasengan Eclipse: It takes earth style to a whole new level. It implements the Rasengan to such a degree that if there happened to be anything left of them it would be filled with mud. It takes at least a tails worth of energy to merge the Doton with the chakra in order to form it, twice the size of a regular : SS (though not near as powerful as the Rasenshiruken)

**A/N2I told you I wouldn't kill the Uchiha, just have to make it look that way lol. I think I'm going to cut it there. The meeting was making me mad so I left there and went to my happy place, or put myself under a genjutsu, who knows. I was shooting for 5 to 7k, just didn't happen. When it gets to be over 2500 words people tend to start over embellishing and I don't like to do that so I keep them relatively short. Plus I have a job that takes away from writing times, and I even have a life. (I know big shocker there). But this chapter puts my story farther ahead than I had planned… The next girl they meet besides Hinata will be Sakura. She will be trying to wow Sasuke still, and other things that I cant think of right now…. Anyway Read and Review like always. I love reading the PM's that I get from you guys keep em coming and also make sure the reviews are good… I like to answer them at the beginning of the next chapters. Just a little over 8K words. ( That's good for me I will be writing the next chapter coming by the end of the month, I know long wait but I do work)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THE WORLD WOULD END!**

**A/N So I have a few reviews I would like to answer to and some PM's that will get answered as well. I just started on this chapter on 6/25/13, I might have it done by the 7/4/13 but who knows. If it comes out before then praise The Log. If not then praise The Log. This chapter will be over the Academy days, it should only have one flashback. And if you know your cannon then you know what's going to happen to an extent, I'm changing some of it, Sasuke is still rookie of the year and Naruto is still last. No one knows that Naruto has the Sharingan except Hinata and Sasuke. Anyways I better get to writing or else .**

**Dragrako the Weaver: (via pm) : Bro, I understand that on the phone is the only way for you to get on the net, I have currently the same problem. I was thinking about the whole pairing thing, and you're right on several counts. Count 1: Indeed Hinata is Naruto's true mate. Count 2: She is definitely the more level headed one, and he could help her stand up to her father. Count 3: It is an overused pairing, but has its merits. I might change my mind on the whole harem thing but they are only 9 right now… Let Naruto grow up a little. He will help her break out of her shell though.**

**Neo- Devil: Thanks **

**ZylareHellsing: Thanks for the input. And Temari isn't in the pairing for Naruto she is totally Shika's**

**Darkhuntressxir: Indeed they are. Kind of thought you would like it. Chapters seem to be getting longer. Last one was over 4k words, that's some sort of record for me.**

**Rose Tiger: Don't I always. I work on this for your enjoyment. I know you like it Rose Tiger, and that's what I strive for, people to like it. **

**To Everyone: Thanks for reading, there have been to date 1 flamer, and even he wasn't that bad.**

**This is no longer a Harem.. I couldn't come up with good lemons based on the fact that he is one guy.**

**Ok the challenge is still on **

**26 reviews I need 50 **

**41 favorites I need 100 **

**77 follows again I want 100.**

**(Think about the power you would have if you were the lucky 50****th**** reviewer or the 100****th**** favorite/ follower**

**On with the show.! (This takes place mostly in the academy)**

"Indeed" Naruto muttered. "My landlord wouldn't want me to have a puppy anyway."

Laughing, Kiba turned around just as two adults walked into the room, the lead adult looked like Shikamaru's older self, with a chunins jacket on over shinobi clothing and the second looked downright disturbing in Naruto's eyes. Looking over at Sasuke, he noticed that his brother had picked out the person they were meant to watch pretty much at the same time as he himself did.

"I am Umino Iruka, and this is Tsuguri Mizuki, we will be your teachers these next five years, we will teach you everything from chakra control, to throwing of senbon, and even fighting. By the time you leave here you will be able to hold your own versus each other, and you will have formed friendships that last a lifetime. Now we will begin by roll call, state if you're here by answering when Mizuki calls your name." Iruka said with all the confidence in the world.

"Ao Natori." Mizuki said loudly enough for everyone to hear, followed by a quick squeak of here from a brown headed girl in the front row. Ten minutes later he looked to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." grumbled Mizuki, not really noticing a blond haired shinobi glaring holes into the top of his head, as Sasuke said here. Mizuki looked down and noticed the last name of the Kyuubi container.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Mizuki said with barely held contempt.

Naruto just smiled at Mizuki and muttered his ascension, and noticed how the teacher was shaking with barely held anger, something he would have to tell the Hokage and Sasuke as soon as he could.

"Okay class now that that is over with we are going outside to throw shiruken and possibly even spar a little before lunch, afterwards, you will be stuck in those chairs until the end of the day." Iruka said quietly followed by the whole class groaning loudly, except for three.

**OUTSIDE**

"First up is Uchiha Sasuke, hit the targets down range." Iruka commanded while handing Sasuke ten shiruken, ten senbon, and ten kunai.

Sasuke decided to throw the kunai first since that's what he was more accomplished at scoring nine out of ten, followed by the shiruken, also scoring nine out of ten, then the senbon, scoring five out of ten. Everyone in the class looked awestruck as Sasuke stepped away from the line with a small smile gracing his lips.

"That was great Sasuke-kun" a bubblegum haired girl squelched reminding both boys of Sakiri Haruno, Sakura's mother.

Naruto fell to his knees and held his ears screaming for someone to relieve the pressure in his skull created by Sakura's inhuman outburst.

"Quickly someone kill either the banshee or me I don't care." Naruto pleaded/ begged. "She wounds us with her incessant screaming, and here she is trying to find someone that will love that HUGE forehead of hers."

Suddenly the air around Naruto began to chill, allowing him to see his breath. He happened to look up right as said girl looked right at him, murder written all over her face. He smirked and activated his Sharingan, and waited as she ran in what looked like slow motion with her hand raised to strike. Right before contact, Naruto caught her fist and spun her around into a hammerlock and laughed heartily at her discomfort and let her go while whispering in her ear 'honestly if you ever go to hit me again, I will kill you, then Sasuke will have to revive you just so he could have his way with you and it wouldn't be called necrophilia.' which sent chills down her spine, having heard that Naruto was called to the council chambers earlier.

"Naruto, enough playing with the other girls." Iruka commented laughing, which caused those close to him to laugh at Naruto too.

He looked to Iruka and made a puking sound, and muttered something about his mother dressed him like a girl and that he has somehow has pictures. Those close to him started laughing, which caused Naruto to stop and think about what he said, while scratching the back of his head. Then he looked seriously at Iruka and put on his foxy grin and yelled "Yeah, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole, but I heard that you wanted to touch the crazy snake lady in her no-no zone" pointing to his crotch.

Iruka sweat dropped at Naruto's insinuation, of him wanting to play with Anko intimately. Just as a red viper landed on his shoulder, which caused Iruka to turn ghost white and scream like a little girl. All that was heard in the tree above him was snickering and catcalls.

"Naruto just for that you have to do ten sprints around the academy, after you do your throws. Now get up on the line brat, before I beat some sense into you!" Mizuki growled menacingly.

Sasuke began to laugh at what Mizuki said to Naruto, causing Kiba and the others to start laughing at Mizuki's misfortune. While everyone's favorite knucklehead just smirked and stepped up to the line, Sharingan still activated, scoring perfectly, and looked back at Iruka.

"Mizuki-sensei, honestly you couldn't beat up a paper bag, hell you're barely a chunin." Laughed Naruto again at Mizuki's expense. Mizuki took insult to the weak insinuation and threw a kunai at Naruto, which Naruto caught between his index finger and his middle finger. Without any preamble Naruto seemingly disappeared from the line and reappeared in front of Mizuki with a blow to his stomach which caused said teacher to cough up blood.

"Honestly, Mizuki, you really shouldn't threaten your betters." Naruto laughed in his ear quietly, causing Mizuki to go ghost white and pass out like a little girl in front of the class.

Suddenly eleven ANBU black ops appeared and began menacing Naruto and to some extension Sasuke.

"You struck your chunin teacher with a full power punch, and didn't think we would notice." a cat masked ANBU said commandingly. "That is a treasonous act, therefore you both must go speak to the Hokage to see what he wants to do with you which I hope is a death sentence. A VERY public one at that." she continued, while placing chakra depletion cuffs on both of the nine year olds wrists.

"Umm thanks for the information Neko, now mind telling me why you appeared after I hit him instead of when he threw that poison laced kunai at my face?" Naruto retorted sarcastically. " Hey Sasuke, we got arrested, before we even graduated to sparring. What the hell is wrong with this system?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and laughed at his cohort. "You do remember dobe I didn't do a damn thing… Yet!"

"Teme, just being you is what caused this" Naruto shot back quickly while trying to take off his chakra bracelets that the ANBU placed on him.

"That wont do any good child, those are chakra depletion cuffs, they lock all your chakra." the bear masked ANBU said in a very childish voice, obviously speaking down on the kids.

"That's honestly the stupidest thing I've ever heard of dumbass!" Naruto yelled while tugging on the chain connecting them. "Hinata-chan I will have to cancel our date tonight, I'm afraid that I'm going to jail."

Hinata stared at Naruto and promptly passed out as soon as he said the word date. Suddenly both boys and the eleven ANBU disappeared in a huge puff of smoke, leaving a semi awake Mizuki with more injuries then he remembered having.

**HOKAGE OFFICE**

Upon Naruto and Sasuke entering the Hokage office the chakra handcuffs came off with a clatter as they fell to the floor. Hiruzen was sitting at his desk doing his normal routine for the early morning time, which included the endless amounts of paperwork, that seemed to keep piling up, the Kage Bane of Existence, is what most Kage called it.

"I do think that is some sort of record Naruto, you and Sasuke both got kicked out of the Academy after just two hours." Hiruzen chuckled. "Did you complete you're mission?"

"Honestly, Hokage-sama, that wasn't even hard. Its Mizuki, every time that teme looks at me he radiates the tiniest amount of killing intent." Naruto said while brushing his nails on his shirt. Sasuke once again rolled his eyes.

"He cant even stand to be around either myself, or the dobe." Sasuke said, with his anger apparent in his speech.

Naruto just giggled and agreed with Sasuke as Hiruzen read through Mizuki's psyche file, the one file that is necessary to become a chunin. Now Hiruzen cared about his subservience, but this file had been tampered with, only thing was from who, and he thought he had the answer. Orochimaru, that name in itself sent a chill of doom down the aged Hokages back, causing a very noticeable shiver. Thinking the Hokage didn't know Naruto knew how he felt. He already knew his part of the plan.

"Naruto, you remember that time I caught you with the forbidden scroll… Back when you were four?" the Hokage said quietly, eliciting Naruto to stare off into space as if remembering something.

**Flashback no Jutsu. (5 years ago, Naruto is 4)**

Naruto sat in the Hokages office chair, right after the aged man left for the night. He grinned to himself as he had 'beaten' the old man to the chair grinned a little at his current situation. He had been swiveling the chair for a few minutes as the bottom of the drawer fell out, causing a huge scroll to fall into the now discarded Naruto. He suddenly heard movement outside the room by the door and froze for a split second. He leapt to action, jumping to his feet and rushing to the window, quickly opening the window, Naruto jumped to the tree outside, and climbed down, and took off down the block to his own apartment. Once there Naruto, slammed his door, and sat the scroll down on his table.

Pacing his floor he came up with the idea of 'just a peek' and opened the scroll. Which upon opening the scroll emitted a bright white light that projected fuin symbols on the walls, floor, and ceiling. Now Naruto being the curious boy that he is, began to try and decipher the symbols to no avail except one, a blood seal, with his name under it. Swiping his finger across the seal, it accepted his chakra but nothing happened, noticing that nothing happened he attempted to move the scroll for better access, cutting his finger along the way, and dribbling the tiniest amount of blood on the seal.

*POP* Was the sound that accompanied the clang of metal on the table, as the smoke cleared there appeared a blade, one whose hilt was a foxes mouth holding a blade that was light red in color, and a note under the whole thing. Naruto picked up the note and began reading it.

_My son,_

_My name is Uzumaki Kushina, also known as the Red Habanero of Death, or the Death dealer of Konoha. If you are reading this then you are a chunin or you are Hokage, which ever you are know that your father and I loved you very much. I wish we could have been there to see you grow into the fine young man that we know you were going to be. Now I have a few things to tell you. First of all you should already know about fuzz-butt. Secondly, you should know somewhat innately how to read the fuin symbols that are splayed around the room, now know that they are very valuable, and they are forbidden. In fact everything in this scroll is forbidden, you should only know this as Hokage. Whoever was your predecessor should have told you everything about the job, if they didn't I hope the Shinigami eats them so I can punish them. Now for the story on how we are dead. Your father and I were in love (still are) and we were secretly wed, we had everything set to have you in the Namikaze household, but somehow someone broke in, this person was wearing a mask, and basically ripped the nine tails completely out of me. Your father went to retrieve the Kyuubi, however he knew that once a jinchurikki gets his or her beast taken from them its only a matter of time before said person dies. So there I was just had you when your father appears via Hirashin (which that jutsu is in this scroll as well), and grabs us both taking us to the battleground where the Kyuubi is still in thrall. He tried to reason with him, however, Kurama was being controlled by a very powerful Sharingan, one of Madara Uchiha (evil incarnate). So you became the next jinchurikki, I'm so sorry son to have put that much on you. But on a lighter note there is a blood seal at the bottom of this letter, what is in there is for you alone DON'T SHARE WITH ANYONE!. Once again We love you._

_ Love Kushina and Minato _

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the note that his mother had left him, and spread blood on the seal. His eyes became wide as saucers as a beautifully crafted katana appeared with yet another note on it. (She told him not to share.)

**The Second Note:**

_Naruto,  
_

_My name is Namikaze Minato, and I am the Yondaime Hokage, and also your father. You are burdened by the Kyuubi because of me. I couldn't ask any other father to give up their child, if I wasn't willing to give my own for the sake of the village. Now I know you probably hate me for this but the seal that I used, is suppose to leak the power of the Kyuubi into you making you the 'true vessel'. I know that sounds really weird especially reading this as you are now, but I will try and explain. True Vessel means in this instance that you would become more powerful, your jutsus would have just that little extra oomph, if you get my drift. The seal itself should be kept tight until you have at least talked to him for the first time. Hopefully he will cooperate with you, if he doesn't smack him on his nose with a rolled up newspaper. (_at that Naruto giggled)_ You should since you are now a chunin or the Hokage be able to recall your godfather, Jiraiya, and he should be able to teach you the Rasengan and the beginnings on the Hirashin. Make them better my son. _

_Your father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage._

At this point after reading the letter Naruto was crying and wanting to go give the scroll back to the Hokage. However, before he did that he copied several of the techniques down, and how to do them so he had something to practice, as he left his building the scroll became small again so he could carry it without him feeling that he was going to get a hernia, from how heavy the scroll was.

_**Flashback Kai**_

"Now Naruto for the next three weeks I want you to play your practical jokes and prank Mizuki only." Hiruzen said laughing evilly.

"A free no holds barred chance to make Mizuki's life a living hell. Wow I don't know jiji I don't think I have that many ideas." Naruto said smirking wildly. "But I'll be sure to make him cry."

Three weeks passed relatively quick for Naruto, Sasuke, and Mizuki, but there were over four thousand pranks that Naruto ended up pulling, Sasuke helped on three of them, even Iruka helped on one in particular.

**Big Prank part one:**

A piece of paper was passed to Sasuke from Naruto on the sly to where no one would get in trouble. Silently Sasuke read the note that was passed to him giggling like a little school girl. _'Oh this is going to be good' _Sasuke thought to himself.

The piece of paper read:

**Subject: Mizuki 'Sir Bitchness' Hozen**

**Prank Status: 2593 completed (subject getting smarter about how he moves)**

**Pranking Situation: just watch and see… (It involves a clone and no class) (a/n yes I took that from 'The Incredible Burt Wonderstone' with the audience disappearance) **

The very next day Mizuki was walking from the bathroom to class, or where he thought class was. As he opened the door to Iruka's homeroom class, he saw that no one was in the room, in fact it didn't look like anyone had used the room for a good long time. The day started out normal for Mizuki, make fun of the Kyuubi brat, and "Most Loyal" Uchiha, and Iruka behind his back. However, Naruto had gotten to Iruka and Sasuke first, telling them while Mizuki was in the bathroom they should move to an abandoned classroom, just as an experiment. Mizuki was caught very unaware as he happily yelled that the Kyuubi had eaten all of his classmates, even that bitch of a Uchiha, which elicited a growl from Sasuke. Then quietly vanish without as much sound, except to Naruto.

**Out in the hall across from the classroom (where Mizuki is partying)**

"Orochimaru-sama is going to be ecstatic, even though he wanted the Uchiha body, he would be excited to hear about the brat going whacko and eating his classmates." Mizuki quietly whispered to himself.

Suddenly, the air turned cold, and slithering snakes could be heard from what seemed like everywhere. Several thousand snakes came gliding through the academy doors, and crawling in a semi-circular pattern, forming legs, arms, chest and head.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Mizuki squeaked and bowed deeply to his Lord and pedomaster.

"Mizzzzuki, report!' the snake Sannin spat.

"The Kyuubi brat ate his class, its really a bummer about the Uchiha, I believe is name was Sasuke, getting eaten." Mizuki reported quickly with a wide grin on his face.

Killing Intent was pouring from Orochimaru in waves as his subordinate told him that his new body was gone, what was even worse in his eyes, was the shit eating grin that Mizuki had plastered all over his face. It took all of his considerable willpower to keep from beating the living hell out of his blue-white haired accomplice.

"You need to watch how you speak of things that are precious to me, Mizuki." Orochimaru commented offhandedly. "This is your one warning, do it again you will die." he finished with leveling his killing intent upon Mizuki fully. Making him slam down to his knees and fall face first on the floor, blood leaking out of his eyes, nose, and mouth.

**Big Prank Over**

Naruto's head popped up as Mizuki said that he ate his own friends and classmates. What Mizuki didn't know is Naruto has exceptional hearing wrought from years of living on his own, away from adults. Living daily on the streets, one has to have great hearing, or the next body Konoha Police Department would have found was his with several kunai sticking out of his body at weird angles, it honestly made Naruto shiver just to think about it.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and told him what Mizuki said about him eating his classmates to which Sasuke scoffed and laughed at the same time. Mizuki didn't know Naruto had a plan, as he always does, and he whispered it to Sasuke. It involved Mizuki's dad and a ballerina outfit and first place in a cross dressing competition, to which Sasuke laughed louder.

Naruto walked out of the door laughing, with ketchup dribbling off of his chin to make it look like blood. Sasuke was walking next to him laughing his ass off at the reaction in which Mizuki wore all over his face.

"Ahhh, the chunky one was extremely filling, Sasuke-teme." Naruto patted his stomach and burped loudly.

"I… I knew it! You are the Kyuubi incarnate." Mizuki yelled at the top of his lungs.\

"Mizuki-sensei what the hell are you spouting off at the mouth about?" Naruto asked innocently.

_**AND SCENE!**_

_**A/N: Yeah I know I know, Pretty lame ending if you ask me but this is mainly a filler chapter, and it was somewhat difficult for me to write. I couldn't come up with a good ending so I stopped for a few weeks to see if I could get it better but it didn't work out that way. Chapter 6 is still in the works, my schedule at work is screwed up, I barely have time to spend with my wife, and that's something that I must do, one because its fun and two because its REALLY fun. I'm honestly thinking about taking the harem idea out and making it just Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari. I might even have a little cross over later on in the story. Just don't know if its going to be Bleach, Rosario Vampire, or one of the many others. PM me any ideas… I live for reviews, I already reviewed this chapter and said to myself that it sucks, if you can change my mind then I have a cookie for you. Thanks for reading.**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
